


The quiet boys

by kzaasb



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kzaasb/pseuds/kzaasb
Summary: Ryo, tall, handsome, was a popular guy with girls in high school.Even though he doesn't wanted to be.He just wanted to be friends with someone like him.Someone who is quiet.So he try to have a friend.Fuyuki.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1
Collections: I do what I want





	The quiet boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [readers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/readers/gifts).



Why is he so popular? This is the question that Ryo ask himself everyday.  
According to his mom, he was an unproblematic boy , handsome , kind and mostly tall.  
She always tells him that girls like tall boys like him.  
So that's why they were always staring at him or talking.  
But he doesn't wanted to be popular with girls. He doesn't wanted to be seen. He just wanted to be a quiet kid who is unnoticed and read books at school.  
Well, it was lost in advance. They already were in the middle of the second year.

Even thought the girls of his class always tried to make conversation , he would never speak a word.  
He woulds always sping his head to just say “yes” or “no”.  
They always asked him to be partener for assignment but the first girl who would ask was the lucky one. He couldn't really say no to them so that was only in moment like that or during classes for answers that he would speak.

****

Another day of school, another day of girl’s stares. EVEN ON THE HALLWAY. EVEN HIS ELDERS.  
He thinks while walking to his class.  
He opens the door and go to his chair. He tries to not thinks too much about the girl's burning stares.  
He sits and take his book from his backpack and then he saw some of them coming to him.  
And they started to speak.  
‘Nonononono’ he thinks while smiling at them because he doesn't want to be impolite.  
After 5 minutes of torture, the teacher is FINALLY here.  
Not only 4 seconds in the class, he set his glass like an anime boy and says “assignment in pairs. You can finish it at home. It's for tomorrow”

****

Kill me right now. NONONO I DON'T WANT TO I DON'T WANT TO  
What if i ask him to work alone,, BUT HE NEVER ACCEPT THAT  
oh no the girls are already looking  
BUT  
WHAT IF I'M THE FIRST TO ASK SOMEONE ELSE  
BUT I DON'T KNOW ANYONE'S NAMES  
okokok why don't we just relax and turn on the radio..  
ITS NOT THE TIME TO THINK ABOUT THINGS LIKE THAT  
relaxrelaxrelax let see if i know at least one of the boys's names  
i dont, i don't , i don't , i d..  
HE LOOK LIKE A QUIET KID  
LIKE ME 

WAIT WAIT DID THE GLASS MAN SAID TO START ALREADY  
I NEED TO BE FAST BEFORE THEY PUT THEIR CLAWS ON ME

** 

He was standing in front of the guy who lazily put his eyes on him.  
“Can we be a pair?” He whispers with sweat on his face.  
The other boy on his chair take a look around the class and undersood that he was running away from the girls. Some of the girls were fighting to be the first to ask him.  
Well, too bad because HE was asking someone else first.  
“Sure”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe i'm really bored so why not


End file.
